


A tiny little mistake

by BlueToRed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, M/M, One Shot, POV Alternating, Rough Sex, Surprise Sex, Voodoo doll, extreme dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueToRed/pseuds/BlueToRed
Summary: Rose is planning on crafting a voodoo doll for each of her friends to teach them a little lesson, but when she goes out to attend to some matter Rose forgetfully leaves the doll she crafted to look like John on her desk. Dave finds it and has a little bit of fun with it.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 80





	A tiny little mistake

The witch with silver, blonde hair finished up the last couple of stitches on a small shirt. She examines the small article of clothing and when she is content she places it on a tiny doll.

Rose unscrews a small bottle, filled with a concoction that she made earlier. It smelt of cinnamon and of ginger. Even with the strong scent, that didn't help to wake up the witch after pulling another all nigher. Rose yawns lightly, she looks uncaring as she taps her black thin wand against the doll.

The small doll was filled with a few pieces of her close friend's hair and it's made in his likeness. Rose decided to make a doll for each of her friends. She was going to keep them close gauged behind a wall of intense magic that only she can pass through, only a high ranking demon could break her spell and thankfully none dwell on Earth. Rose toyed around with her silver bangs as she smacked her lips together. She thinks to herself for a moment. She decides against the thought and shakes her head. Rose made the dolls to teach her friends a lesson when they cross a line, she was debating if she should test this doll out or not, but she didn't feel up to paying her friend a random house call.

Rose already knows the spell works. She finished Dave's last night and stuck a few pins in it, one for each of the stupid comments that he made across the week before.

Rose lightly sways herself back and forth as she hums to herself, she looks smug. She's waiting for her aforementioned good friend, Dave, to come over and assist her with gathering together a certain ingredient that she needs to make something for one of her regulars.

Rose slaps her forehead. She completely forgot that she had something to do. Rose had arrangements that she had to meet. The witch quickly jots down a note on a loose sheet of scroll and leaves it in plain view for her friend to see when he arrives.

The witch takes her leave once she grabs a bottle of red wine.

**\---}={---**

"Rose, I'm here. You said it was urgent... so where are you?" Dave walks in with his hands in his front pants pockets, "your familiar let me in. Rose?"

Dave looked around the room, shifting his gaze through all the jars filled with yellow liquid and bones. The place was so filled with herbs and black magic items it almost looked like an underground marketplace. Dave sighs, knowing full well what he's here for. 

There was a note left for Dave down on the desk Rose usually sat at when he came in. 

Had to run and take care of somethings.  
There should be a vile here for you on my desk,  
if not, then please do ask the Viceroy for one.   
Have fun, and don't disappoint me.  
;)

Dave sighs as he reads the letter. Whenever the witch sends for him she always expects Dave to do the same thing... he doesn't know why he hoped for different. She must have left so he could have a little privacy this time, that's nice of her.

Dave sets the note back down where he found it when... he sees a little plush doll right next to her quill.

Dave lifts up the tiny thing... it's a handcrafted plush John. Just out of curiosity Dave pulls down the little pants she made for him and... _yep._ Dave looks up and scans around the room for anything that could be watching... of course there's no one around. Rose made sure to keep this room clear... and she left Dave this.

"Sick fuck." Dave pulled down the rest of John's pants. "She made this just to spite me."

Rose was well aware of Dave's little crush on John and Dave knew the witch well enough to know she'd go the extra mile just to make Dave uncomfortable while he went out of his way to fill a vile for her.

Dave starts pumping himself with the oil he brought to please himself with one hand and holds up the John doll in the other.

Dave pulled off the rest of the dolls clothes.

Even if this is just here to spite him, Dave's still going to use it.

**\---}={---**

John's eyes widen. The moment he came home to his cottage he was surprised that his housemate was out when Dave was almost always home, but John was even more surprised that his pants suddenly stripped down to the floor. There was a brief moment in between before his shirt was lifted up and over his head. John gasped. He was completely naked. Some invisible force was stripping him clean of all his clothes. 

John stood, completely exposed in his own home. He suddenly feels something gently pressing against his- _"Ah."_

John gasps.

Something is poking at his hole. The feeling is so foreign, he starts panting out of fear. 

**\---}={---**

Dave analyzes the doll, he's poking the tip of his finger against John's tiny hole.

Dave snickers, "Rose really went all out, didn't she?" Dave lightly presses his finger into the hole.

Dave wonders to himself if all of it would fit. He sinks the rest of his finger into the dolls small hole.

"Shit..." Dave mutters to himself, "why is it so hot?"

**\---}={---**

John whines, he's not used to the feeling of anything touching him there. John looks down at his exposed body. He felt shame and heat rise up in his chest.

John cries as something slowly enters his hole. John gasps as he feels his legs spread a bit open. He drops to his knees as he's being pulled apart. Whatever entered him is slowly pulling out of him, still... the feeling of being violated doesn't leave him. 

Then all of a sudden John feels something larger prod at his entrance.

John silently screams.

**\---}={---**

Dave slowly presses his tip into the stuffed dolls hole. "Shit. It's tight." Dave can feel John's hole pucker around him. Dave bites his bottom lip as he presses the doll slowly down his shaft. "Fuck. That's good." Dave pauses to take the feeling of the walls surrounding him in. 

Once Dave gets used to the feeling of heat surrounding his cock, he starts moving the doll up and down his length. Dave groans, whatever Rose did to this thing she did it right. She must have curse it to feel like a real fuckin' hole. It's so tight around him, Dave's already panting and sweating.

**\---}={---**

_"Ouwah! ah! ah! ha! stop!" J_ ohn whines and pleas for mercy. 

It started with his hole slowly spreading wider than he even thought possible. Whatever is inside of him it's huge! 

John has tears in his eyes, his back is arched and he fell onto his back once the entire thing was inside of him. Now, John is on the floor and moaning as he gets filled with something invisible and throbbing.

John pleads, "please _-ah-_ stop." John cries and shakes once something presses up against something inside of him. Almost like a switch just flipped on. _"AHH!"_ The invisible force exits him and then hits the spot again. "Wha- what is this!?" John looks down at his hole, it's wide and open. He shuts his eyes closed from the mix of fear and pleasure. 

**\---}={---**

Dave felt the walls around him tighten, "shit." He starts panting and pulling the doll up and down his shaft even faster. "John -ah- you feel... so good. so good." Dave flips the doll onto his back, he starts pretending that he really is fucking John. If he puts the doll down on the desk and shuts his eyes, it'll feel the fucking same as the real thing. He's sure of that.

**\---}={---**

"Ah!" John whines. He suddenly got forced down to the floor. His face smearing the floor. "Ah! Oh my god! Someone- someone help- ah!" His spot keeps getting hit. It feels so good and wet for some reason. John lets go of his fear. He starts embracing the feeling. " **HM.** Fuck me." John starts growling, ** _"fuck it. Just fucking finish me! Make me cum. Fucking make me cum."_**

**\---}={---**

Dave closes his eyes as he pants and moans, he pictures John underneath him, moaning and crying to cum. John would beg to cum. He'd fucking love Dave's massive size and he'd fucking beg for Dave to cum in him.

Dave bites down on his lips. "Jo-John! I'm- Oh God... you're so good."

**\---}={---**

John feels tears streaming down his face along with some strange invisible liquid filling his ass. _**"Ahhhh!"** _John's load hits the floor underneath him. His hot body heaving as he rests on the cold tile floor. John's eyes are dimly lit, like he's about to go lights out.

**\---}={---**

"Oh shit! Shit!"

Dave holds the doll up and over the vile. He tries to finger the cum out of the dolls hole and into the glass. He wasn't supposed to finish in the damn thing.

**\---}={---**

"Oh! Oh my god!" John's eyes are filled with tears, "wait. Wait! I'm finished. Stop- stop... stop fingering me!"

John knows he can't keep going on like this. He knows that... he needs it to stop before it becomes too much.

John can't take another pounding like that. John groans and whines at the feeling of fingers entering him again, he loves the feeling but he can't let whatever is touching him know that. John needs to to stop. He needs it... but that doesn't mean that he wants it to. 

John feels the invisible force start patting down his hole with something wet, almost like a damp cloth. 

John feels revealed when the feeling on his being touched below the waist stops and it's replaced with the feeling of him being held. Something is holding him close and stroking his hair... if this becomes a weekly occurrence... he could get used to it.

**\---}={---**

Rose's eyes widen once she got back in. The tiny doll that she made for John was stripped naked and looked **used.** Actually used. Almost like someone...

Rose lightly gasps once she reads the note Dave left behind...

sorry i finished in the doll you made me first time I used it  
i tried to clean it up but after the third time  
i just kinda gave up on wiping off the precum  
so yeah thanks for the doll  
yall dont gotta pay me  
just so long as you just let me come over and fuck that thing  


**\---}={---**

Jade hums to herself, she just finished tending to her garden. She better start tidying up before she gets another nightly visit from Rose. Jade never knows when she's going to stop by. Jade yawns and suddenly a loud pop goes off right next to her. She turns around and find a basket on her garden bench, right next to some of her ferns. Jade looks around, seeing no one that could have left a gift around. 

Jade smiles when she sees a small note with lavender ink, she'll read Rose's note after she looks through her gifts.

Jade lifts up the black cloth draping the basket and first thing she sees is a little doll that looks just like her darling lover. Jade holds the little thing up to her chest and hugs it tight. Jade plants a few kisses on it's cheek and pretends its the genuine article.

Jade looks over the other gifts, holding the doll still close to her chest.

Jade sees a little black stone and picks it up. As she holds it between her fingers it vibrates. Jade would have gasped if she wasn't used to Rose using things like that on her all the time. Jade chuckles a little and places another kiss on the dolls head.

Jade scans over a few more toys, they look like the typical thing Rose usually brings excluding the wine bottles... Then Jade reads the note.

Punish me. I've been bad.  



End file.
